A Calm Surrender
by Ludivine d'Loire
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru are engaged, and they can't seem to find a moment alone...KK
1. Man or Mouse?

Okay, everyone, this is my second story. I do hope it's better than my first…Anyway, this chapter has barely any romance in it, which is pretty sad, but that's okay, because it's coming in the second chapter. I'm going to try to make this good, but it may come out terrible…oh, well. I'm okay. Why don't I stop rambling? Yes, that would be good…Yes…

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

A Calm Surrender:

Man or Mouse?

* * *

Kaoru awoke to the sound of hammering. With a scowl creasing her brow and a few curses from her lips, the young woman dressed and left her once-quiet haven to find—and abolish—whatever it was that made the raucous.

Her footsteps were light in the sun-flecked hall. Kaoru's grip on her bokken tightened with excitement at hearing Yahiko's voice.

"Hurry up, Sano, before Kaoru wakes up!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Sano hissed.

So, Sano and Yahiko had broken something, had they? Kaoru's grip was malicious. A beating was most definitely in order.

"Here, Sano; I brought the glue you wanted."

Kaoru's inner demon faltered at the sound of Kenshin's calming voice. She smiled to herself, blushing with the excitement that came with being engaged to the Battousai. He'd asked her only last month, on May 14…

That day, one year ago, Kaoru's rock had left her. She still remembered Kenshin's simple gait as he walked willingly out of her life, as if daring her to stop him. Those memories had always brought tears to her eyes.

Then, a full year later, Kenshin had asked to speak with her. Aghast at his request for privacy, Kaoru curiously followed him to the river. He'd stood on the bridge with his forearms resting on the railing…then, after a few surprising revelations, he'd asked her to marry him.

Now, when she thought back to that day, a new kind crying came about.

Shaking herself from her reverie and recalling her mission, Kaoru blinked away her tears of joy and resumed her sneaking.

"Kaoru?"

The poor girl damned Kenshin's strong sensing ability, and made her way outside with a heavy sigh.

"Good morning!" Kenshin said brightly; he was pleasantly surprised that Kaoru was awake so early, but his astonishment was shaken away with a morning kiss. He chuckled at Kaoru's frown. "Usually a kiss from me leaves you a little more cheery," he pointed out. "What's bothering you, Kaoru?"

Kaoru's eyes were locked on the shoji lying on the porch. "They _broke_ my…What happened?"

Kenshin blushed. "Well, I woke up early to cook breakfast but…the leftover tofu…I couldn't use it."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Why _not_?"

Kenshin's eyes darted to the bokken she still held. "Well, because…I found a mouse eating it."

Kaoru shuddered and dropped her weapon, and unconsciously, three men unclenched their rear muscles…

"I was going to go fishing," Kenshin offered, "and Yahiko had offered to come with me, but…Is something wrong, Kaoru?"

She had broken into a sweat, and her eyes kept darting to little dark corners where small rodents could hide…

"Kaoru?"

"I—hate—mice," she squeaked. "Did you…kill it?"

"Don't _kill_ him!" Sano shouted, and earned a look of confusion from the others. "Well," he said, "he's just an innocent little critter, Jou-chan…no need to _kill_ him…"

Kaoru's eyes narrowed dangerously as she peered at Sanosuke, her hand on hip. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had something to do with that mouse and why it was in my kitchen…"

"Well, hehe…that's why me and Yahiko got into a fight…"

Kaoru looked at Yahiko with eyes full of accusations. "What do _you_ know about this?" she hissed.

Yahiko held up his hands in honesty…or surrender. "I don't know anything, I swear!"

Sano chuckled. "Finally admits it…"

"Hey!" Yahiko barked. "You're the reason we're in this mess as it is!"

Kenshin watched the two argue as Kaoru growled. He put his hands on her shoulders to calm her. "Maa…maa…Let me tell you the rest of the story, Kaoru."

She blushed. "Oh, I forgot…Go ahead, Kenshin."

Kenshin sat on the porch ledge and waited for Kaoru to settle next to him. "Well, Yahiko and I were about to leave, that we were…and then Sano woke up and demanded he go with me instead of Yahiko; he said he needed to talk man-to-man."

Kaoru snorted and Kenshin continued.

"He and Yahiko got into a violent argument, that they did, and Sano made a motion to grab Yahiko, but…" Kenshin smiled sheepishly, "…I stepped in the way; he threw me through the shoji, that he did."

Kaoru imagined Kenshin flying animatedly through the air, oro-ing until he hit the wood and rice paper of the shoji.

"So I'm the one who broke it, Kaoru; Sano and Yahiko insisted on fixing it, though…"

"Well, that's very interesting, Kenshin," Kaoru lied, waving her hand, "but I'm more focused on our mouse problem." She knelt to Sano's sitting level and took a generous hold of his white jacket. "You listen to me, Rooster-head…I know of four ways to make you infertile, and I plan on demonstrating them on you if you don't tell me what your connection is to that mouse!"

Sano gulped and gave her his most dashing smile. "You know I love you, Jou-chan…"

The grip she had on his lapels tightened. "Spill it, buster."

Sano sighed. "Alright. Well, when I was traveling, I got pretty lonely. I was a foreigner to the rest of the world…so any friends I made, I held on to."

"Oh, no," Yahiko said in anticipation of Sano's confession.

"And, while on the ship back here, I found Little Sanosuke."

"Who…is…that?" Kaoru seethed.

Sano grimaced, bracing himself as he whispered, "My pet mouse."

Kenshin and Yahiko could barely hear Sano's cries for help over the sound of Kaoru's bokken smacking his flesh.

"Oro," Kenshin said sadly as the woman he was going to marry stood from a bruised and bleeding Sanosuke.

"What nerve! After your months of world traveling, I _graciously_ allow you to move in with me and you have the _audacity_ to bring with you a _rodent_? Well, Sagara, I hope you like sleeping on the porch!"

"No! Please! Jou-chan…!" Sano's pleas were futile.

"If you find that mouse before tonight, then you can sleep inside," Kaoru said. "Otherwise, you get to sleep right where you're sitting. Yahiko, finish that shoji while Kenshin and I are gone."

"Well where ya goin'?" Yahiko pouted.

Kaoru's face was inches from his. "_We_ are going to town to buy the food that keeps _you_ alive," she said menacingly. "I want that shoji done before we get home."

Yahiko shot Sano a look. "Thanks a lot, Rooster-head."

* * *

Kenshin led Kaoru to town, keeping his hand on her back and his eyes on men who looked at her. "That dumb Rooster-head," Kaoru pouted. "Ha! 'Little Sanosuke' is right!"

Kenshin looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean, Kaoru?"

She met his gaze and huffed. "Well! A mouse does nothing but hole up in your house, eat all your food, and refuse to be of any help. Sounds an awful lot like Sanosuke."

Kenshin laughed. "Maa, Kaoru…Just last month you were in tears because you missed him so much."

Kaoru's scowl softened at the memory. "Yes, you're right…but still! A _mouse_, Kenshin? I'd rather have that bear again!"

Kenshin smiled when he remembered Sano's dog. He really was big enough to be a bear…

Kaoru sighed. "Oh, Kenshin…" She rested her head on his shoulder. "I hate mice."

Kenshin's reply was a kiss to her forehead. "We'll find it."

* * *

Sano plopped onto the porch with a loud yawn.

"Shouldn't you be lookin' for that mouse?" Yahiko asked. Glue dripped from the stick the boy held, and made a stain on the rice paper. "Damn it!"

"He'll turn up," Sano said simply.

Yahiko looked up from the stain with his brows high.

"Well," Sanosuke started, "I put some of that leftover tofu on the floor, he'll eat it."

Yahiko reluctantly listened to the man; he was glad to have him back, even if he _was_ the reason Kaoru nearly pummeled them both.

"I even bought that little guy his own cage. It's a little one, but still…"

Yahiko huffed. "You better find him; if Kaoru hurts _me_, I'm gonna hurt _you_."

* * *

Kenshin waited patiently as Kaoru paid for the tofu.

The old woman behind the stand smiled at them. "Congratulations on your engagement, Miss Kamiya."

Kaoru blushed and thanked the woman. "It's about time, isn't it?"

This made Kenshin blush, and he bowed to the old woman. "Thank you for your kindness _and_ the tofu," he said with a smile.

Kaoru followed Kenshin away. Kenshin marveled at her silence, but seeing her dreamy smile, he decided not to comment. He took the little box from her hands and she looked up at him in bewilderment.

"Kenshin?"

He winked at her and her cheeks flamed pink again.

When they turned in the direction of the Kamiya dojo, Kenshin pulled her into the alley with the side entrance.

Kaoru could hear Sano's voice inside the walls as Kenshin set the box down on the dirt road.

"We don't get a lot of alone time, do we, Kaoru?"

She shook her head, mind buzzing. What was Kenshin doing?

He approached her slowly, and she backed against the outer wall of her own estate. Kenshin's hands found her hips, and she jumped at his touch.

"Kenshin?"

His lips traced from her chin to just below her ear. "We only have a minute before someone finds us and we have to stay a respectable way apart," he said huskily, his desire deepening the pitch of his voice. "Let's make the most of it."

Kaoru tensed when his lips met hers. His skin was hot under her fingers…Maybe he was blushing…? Kaoru's hands left his face, and she circled her arms about his neck.

Kaoru's hips tilted upward, and Kenshin smiled into her mouth.

Kenshin pulled away and began planting a torrent of kisses to her neck.

Kaoru smiled at the ticklish touches and rested her chin on his shoulder. She opened her eyes and shrieked. "Kenshin! There it is!"

Kenshin pulled his face from her shoulder to look where she pointed.

"Catch it!" she whispered frantically.

Kenshin watched in disappointment as Sano's mouse nibbled on the new tofu. He sighed and knelt.

* * *

A scream erupted in the air. Sano looked up, then at Yahiko. "That sounded like Jou-chan."

Yahiko nodded, and he and Sano followed Kaoru's scream to the side entrance. What met their eyes made Sano laugh and Yahiko tilt his head in confusion.

Kenshin was trying to catch the mouse, but difficulty rose when it climbed up his arm and into his hair. Kenshin whipped his scarlet tail and the rodent flew out and hit the wall next to Kaoru.

With another shriek Kaoru ran and hid behind Yahiko.

Sano ambled up and scooped his pet into his hands. "Jeez, Jou-chan…He's just a baby."

Kaoru was still quivering. "Ken…shin…"

Kenshin smiled and held her to his chest. "Maa, Kaoru."

"I guess we won't be eating _that_ tofu, either," Kaoru sighed, tightening her arms around Kenshin's waist.

Yahiko's heart jumped. "Let's eat at the Akebeko!"

Sanosuke laughed. "Damn, Yahiko, don't have a heart attack; you just saw Tsubame yesterday." As he held off the boy's punches, he looked expectantly at Kaoru and Kenshin. "But, yeah, that sounds good, doesn't it?"

Kaoru rounded on him. "You're the reason we don't have any food! Like hell I'm paying for you!"

Sano's face fell. "Now, Jou-chan, that really hurt…I'll go anyway. Tae'll just put it on my tab."

Kaoru cackled. "Go ahead and try!"

* * *

As they walked to the Akebeko, Sanosuke kept glancing at Kaoru. He wondered if Tae had told her something…something relating to him or his massive debt…

Little Sanosuke had been put in his miniscule carrying cage and set on the porch just in case he escaped again.

Kaoru and Kenshin entered the Akebeko and asked for a table of three. Yahiko waved to Tsubame and then followed the others to the table.

Sano stood, waiting for another woman to take him back. "Hey, there, Miss Tae. Can I get a table?"

Tae narrowed her eyes at him. "It's you!"

Sano didn't like the way she said that.

"Mister Sagara, I do _not_ plan to feed free-loaders like you!" She poked his chest for emphasis. "You best bring a paying customer with you, otherwise, you're not going to be served here!"

With that, Tae shooed him out.

Sano shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked a pebble. "Shoot…well, I guess I'll go see what the fox is up to…"

Kaoru and Yahiko could not contain their giggles.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Kaoru choked out.

Yahiko fell backward, holding his sides. "I've never seen Miss Tae so mad in my life!"

"Maa maa…Sano will be very hungry tonight," Kenshin said. "Maybe we should invite him to dine with us…"

"Oh, Kenshin, he'll be fine!" Kaoru said through snickers. "He eats plenty at home." She sobered with her next thought. "I hope he doesn't release that rodent in my house for revenge…"

Yahiko was silent for a moment. "Why _did_ you guys go around to the side gate, anyway?"

Kaoru blushed and looked away. Kenshin looked down at his hands and refused to speak. He'd realized how unfulfilling their secret meeting had been and made a silent promise to make it up to her.

* * *

Okay, that's my first chapter to my second story…I hope it's fun…You know, I got 6 great reviews for _Revelations_ so far, and each one of them put such a huge smile on my face I thought I may pull some kind of muscle…Anyway, the second chapter for this will **hopefully** be up soon…If you review, I'll give you a cookie.

-Maka Kimimela


	2. The Night's Uncertainties

Here's the second chapter to A Calm Surrender; in this chapter, Kaoru confides in Kenshin about something that's been bothering her.

A/N: Okay, so I hear that peeps are confused about Sano, Megumi, and why Tae is mad…Okay, for the sake of the fic, I decided that Sano traveled for like…a few months instead of years; I just didn't have the heart to keep Sano away; and Tae's anger will be explained in chapter three, maybe…Megumi is another one I wanted in the fic. I don't know yet if she'll make any big appearances, but for my childishness, I keep her in Tokyo…I don't like how everyone leaves after the Jinchuu arc…That's why it's fanfiction, I suppose….you can make the characters do what you want…I hope everybody's okay with this…Anyway, I ought to stop typing, but please ask me about any confusion you may have…Hopefully I can think up something to make it necessary for them to remain in Tokyo….Anyway…

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

The Night's Uncertainties

As Kenshin hung the last of the wet, clean hakama up to dry, his childlike eyes caught movement near the bathhouse. He paused his work to watch as Kaoru approached him with a smile. His heart jumped when he realized where she was walking; he looked around, making sure no one was near as thoughts of her flooded him. He shook away such thinking, remembering his place.

"Hi, Kenshin," she said, and held out a bunched up heap of clothes to him. "Would you mind doing these, too?"

Kenshin held back a sigh and took the bundle with a smile. "Certainly, Kaoru."

Kaoru waited and watched as the warrior in front of her kept his attitude in check; she tilted her head and closed the neckline of her yukata when she imagined him peeking. "Kenshin?"

He looked up at her from the washtub, eyes full of question. Seeing her hesitation, he stood to his full height and led her to the porch. He sat her on the little set of steps and knelt before her.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru bit her lip and looked down at him. "I want to…When are we going to get married?"

Kenshin smiled and rested his chin on her knee. "Whenever you want, babe."

Kaoru blushed when he kissed her thigh through the fabric of her nightwear. "I just…wanted to know…"

Kenshin's brows knotted in suspicion. "What's wrong?"

Kaoru flinched when his fingers tightened on her thighs and sent a ticklish jolt through her. "Well…It's probably nothing, but…"

Kenshin held his breath, the innocent quality in his eyes dissipating. "Tell me, Kaoru."

The poor girl inhaled deeply, trying to regain her focus after his aggressive nudge. She moistened her lips and smiled when Kenshin tucked her hair behind her ear. "Well, when I talked to the tofu woman today while you were looking at the other vendor's vegetables, she told me that people have been talking…"

Kenshin scowled. "People will always talk, Kaoru."

Kaoru bit her lip. "I know…but I don't want them to think that we've done anything…" She sighed, and Kenshin took her hand in both of his.

"Kaoru, you know that, because of me, you have been the victim of countless rumors; most of them are not true. You and I know that we have kept our wits and haven't done anything vulgar."

Kaoru nodded, pressing her lips together. Her eyes were stinging with tears she tried to hold back, and Kenshin decided to ignore them until she let them fall.

"If people want to talk about our relationship, I can move out until we're ready to marry, or we can marry as soon as possible." He waited for her to reply, but seeing she was unable, Kenshin stood and played with her hand. "I know you've always taken that public abuse in stride, babe, but now that I can call you mine, I want to shield you from all that. You don't deserve the pain…I can carry that burden with you, if you care so much to cry over it."

"Kenshin," she whimpered, and pressed her face into his chest. She knew he could feel her tears, but she didn't want him to see them…She was too proud to let him. Her fingers clutched the cloth at his back as her cries were muffled by his stomach.

Kenshin stroked her damp hair while she gasped and wailed. He kissed her head and placed his cheek on her, the cool wetness of her tresses making him flinch. "Shh…I know," he cooed as his thumbs massaged her shoulders.

Kaoru's face was hot, and she pulled away from him. She offered a weak smile in reply to his, and her hand wiped a wet nose. Her eyes darted away when his found her face.

"Why don't I take you to bed? We can talk about this in the morning."

Kaoru nodded and took his offered hand, following him into the house. He slid open the shoji to a warmly lit room; Kaoru smiled upon seeing he'd laid out her futon for her already.

As she curled into the sheets, Kenshin sat behind her and let her head find his thigh. With a deep breath, Kaoru let her eyes flutter, and her tense muscles relaxed. "Stay until I fall asleep, 'kay?"

Kenshin smiled down at her. "Sure…" His fingers grazed her neck, and she made a face.

"You're tickling me," she said weakly.

He grinned. "I'm sorry…" He pulled his fingers away and leaned back on his hands. "It's nice out, tonight."

Kaoru giggled and opened her eyes. "I am trying to sleep…and you are making it very difficult."

Kenshin laughed and looked down at her, cupping her cheeks. "Fine."

The woman in his lap snuggled higher up his thigh. Kenshin tensed at the closeness of her; he cupped her chin and ran his fingers down her throat, the touch consuming his thoughts.

"Kenshin…"

"Go to sleep," he barked with a wide grin.

She tilted her head back and stuck out her tongue. Kenshin bowed forward and caught her lips with his own; as he tried to pull away, Kaoru caught his nape and caged him to her. When she released him, he kissed her nose.

"You're so pretty, Kaoru."

Her blush was cute; she blinked slowly, memorizing the way he looked upside-down. She felt his hand on her head, holding her down.

"Sleep, Kaoru," Kenshin whispered. "You'll yell at me in the morning…"

"Why would I do that?" Kaoru asked with her eyes closed.

Kenshin played with the hair she had on his leg. "You'll say that I kept you awake all night, that you will."

Kaoru turned on her side and hugged his leg closer. "Shut up."

His smile was calm, and he combed her hair with his fingers; it clung to him, lying flat against his knee. He watched as the worries melted away from Kaoru's face and her breathing grew rhythmic.

Then, with great tender care, he lifted her head off him and crept out of the room, sighing with the realization that he would spend another night in a cold bed.

* * *

Sano yawned and stretched, then sat up and scratched his stomach. He peeked one brown eye in the direction of Little Sano's cage; his heart jumped when he found it empty.

Fully awake and more than frantic, Sano jumped to his feet and kicked away his blanket, eyes darting around the uncovered futon; no mouse was found there.

The former gangster searched the room, his body chilling when he heard Kaoru's scream from the kitchen.

"Yahiko!" she yelled. "You idiot, don't do that!"

Sanosuke let out a breath, hoping that whatever Yahiko had done to make her so agitated would be enough to distract her from his absence; Sano was always awake with the smell of food.

With no trace of his pet found, Sano peeked into the hallway, a prayer for Little Sanosuke's life passing his lips. He slid his shoji back, mindful to keep its snap quiet; he crept down the hall, walking away from the noise of breakfast to search Kaoru's room.

* * *

Kaoru and Yahiko bickered while Kenshin was bent over a pot, stirring their meal.

Yahiko marveled at how Kenshin could crouch for that long; if he, as a twelve-year-old, felt cramped after just a few minutes in such a position, how could someone Kenshin's age stand it? Yahiko's thoughts were interrupted with Kaoru's quip.

"You know, Yahiko, it isn't good for a _young_ _boy_ to stare at a man in such an attentive way…especially when the man's back is turned."

Yahiko growled and began to explain what his thoughts had been while Kenshin, unbeknownst to anyone, rolled his eyes.

"_Sure_, Yahiko," Kaoru drawled, "we all know otherwise."

Yahiko paused for a moment, his eyes staring beyond Kaoru at an empty corner. His mouth twitched, and when Kaoru called for his attention, he swallowed hard. "Mouse," he choked.

Kaoru screamed and turned, and upon finding no mice, punched Yahiko in the head. "Yahiko! You idiot, don't do that!"

"Maa, Kaoru, you provoked him, that you did," Kenshin pointed out. He hauled the pot over to the table and began serving.

"Where have _you_ been?" Yahiko asked a sullen Sanosuke who'd just sauntered in.

"Bed," he answered too quickly.

Kenshin's eyebrow rose, but he kept silent; if Kaoru had any suspicion about that mouse being loose, her screams would deafen them all. He scowled in confusion, wondering if she really _did_ know how to make a man infertile…

Of course, Kenshin only guessed the reason for Sano's panicky demeanor, but with recent events having included the rodent, he believed the assumption was reasonable.

To keep Kaoru's mind off the mouse, Kenshin called her name. She looked up from her food and, as Sano sat and served himself, asked what he wanted.

"You remember what we talked about last night?" He waited for her to nod, but when she didn't, he tried again. "After your bath, you came and spoke to me while I washed clothes."

"Oh! Right…What about it?"

"Well, I'm afraid I didn't set any time aside to speak with Sano like he wanted to yesterday; is it alright if he and I have our man-to-man talk before you and I—"

"Sure," she said, setting her spoon in her empty bowl. "Yahiko, get dressed and meet me in the dojo."

"I ain't done, yet," he seethed, and received another punch to his sore head. "Damn women hormones…" he said under his breath.

Kenshin watched the woman walk outside; he wondered momentarily if she was angry, recalling her interruption, but shook it from his mind. Kaoru was a woman who showed her anger; the aggression she exhibited in speech and manner was just natural for her, never meant to hurt.

"Um, Kenshin?" Sano asked with a wavering voice.

"Yes, Sano?"

"Do you…Well, yesterday, I needed your help…and, I need it again, today."

Kenshin waited, exuding false patience. He showed his irritation by chewing a piece of carrot with extra force; to Sano, the lack of patience was invisible.

"I lost Little Sanosuke again."

Yahiko snorted. "Jeez…It's a good thing you don't have any kids…Megumi would kill you if you lost 'em."

Kenshin smirked, but interjected before Sano could retaliate. "Again, Sano?"

"Yeah! It's crazy, but the little shit keeps gettin' loose. That's what I wanted to talk to you about, yesterday; I wanted you to help me find him before Jou-chan—"

Kaoru's scream cut him short.

* * *

Kaoru backed away from the gray, hunchbacked demon standing in her dojo. It cleaned its whiskered face with tiny pink hands, and Kaoru's gasp made Little Sano's eyes dart to her.

The woman was huddled in a corner, her bokken tight in her hands. "Kenshin!"

Sano burst inside, and Kaoru's weapon met sharply with his head. "Ow! Jou-chan!"

"Get him!" She pointed to the mouse with her sword.

"Where is he?"

Kaoru screamed once more and pounced into Kenshin's arms. "What do you mean? Find him now, you idiot!"

Sano scrambled and went down to his hands and knees, peeking under cracks for traces of a mouse tail. "Jou-chan, I swear, if he's limping when I find him—"

"You'll _what_?" Kaoru challenged. "I want you to get rid of that beast! He's repulsive!"

Kenshin carried her out with a sigh. "Maa, Kaoru; it's just a mouse."

"Kenshin!" Kaoru's voice was shrill, but her mind was blank. She wrestled out of his hold and found her bokken again. "Just a mouse," she grumbled as she made her way inside the dojo. "_Honestly_!"

Kenshin heard Sano screech and rolled his eyes again. Kaoru's problems always seemed to be solved with violence.

* * *

Okay, everyone, that's the end of this chapter. Should Sano have to get rid of his pet? Ooh, and what will Kenshin and Kaoru decide to do? Hmm, I really need to amp it up…maybe Yahiko will get Kaoru pregnant and Kenshin will turn to Saito for guidance…Yeah, as if, but…well, what if I went crazy and finished the story that way? Don't worry, I plan on keeping my sanity just until this fic is over. After that, I can't promise anything. Okay, so, review, tell me what sucked, and I'll work on my writing for the next chapter, okie doke? Love, peace, and chicken grease, my homo sapiens… 


End file.
